Getting Back What Matters
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: Ranma's life takes a sudden turn and his life is changed forever. Another Ranma crossover, RBF approved . Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Getting Back What matters

By Ryouga's Best Friend

AN- Another New story down the pike for me. I really Can't help myself. I actually started writing this one some time ago. It's a first of it's kind, which is always a nice feeling… keep swinging till I hit something right? The Crossover will begin into the second chapter. I upped the reaction of some of the cast to the point they may be OOC, but it's essential for the story. I hope you enjoy J

It had been a hard battle. After weeks of trailing the three Musk warriors Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse had found themselves in a mountain top battle over a magic kettle. Though the battle was pretty even for the beginning the Musk prince Herb managed to negate Ranma's Hiru shoten ha and that was the turning point. While Mousse and Ryoga were busy with Mint and Lime Herb began pounding the young Saotome. After the last assault he lay, barely conscious, on the cold ground. He slowly started to pull herself up, much to the surprise of Herb. "You don't know when to quit do you?" he said haughtily. The pigtailed warrior level a glare toward her opponent.

"There must be something…Some Technique that can defeat you…" Ranma said wincing at the throbbing pain of her body. Herb gave a dramatic sigh.

"I see you mouth won't quit either." He pointed his arm forward and energy gathered into a ball and slowly grew. Ranma's eyes went wide as the ball grew to be bigger then her. "This has gone on long enough!" the prince shouted as he launched the ball of Ki. She tried to move aside but her legs decided to give instead. Ranma grit her teeth as the ball closed in on her.

_Damnit, I can't block this one… _she thought doing what little she could to brace for impact. The energy ball slowly filled her vision, the powerful chi burning her skin as it engulfed her. _This can't be it…_ her thoughts echoed as she felt herself leave the ground, _This can't be the end…_ her vision went white and the pain was unbearable. Over the roar of the explosion she could her distant voices.

"Ranma!" came Mousse.

"Ranma No!" it was strange to hear Ryoga's voice filled with such worry. _Maybe we really are friends, figures it doesn't come up until I'm dead…_ The light faded to darkness and there she floated in nothingness. For the first time in his short life he felt truly at peace, all the chaos that had surrounded her had come to an end. No more fiancee's, no more rivals, no meddling parents the many ferocious battles she fought over stupid meaningless squabbles and challenges looked so pointless in reflection. _And Akane… we spent so much time fighting. If I had only been more open…or nicer…maybe._ She felt a few hot tears escape at the thoughts. "Akane…I…" even in her last moments she couldn't admit it aloud. In the long silence she could hear someone…calling to her.

"Wake up Saotome!"

"Don't you dare die on me Ranma." Her friends. She could still hear them…_does that mean_. She could feel the ground under her and a hand behind her head. Though with the feeling the pain also returned, but that was little consequence. She slowly opened her eyes blinded by the light. "Ranma!" Ryoga came into vision, the lost boy looked a little ruffed up but he had a great smile on his face. A little off to her other side was the amazon warrior, glasses on his forehead also looking quite relieved.

"I must say Saotome you had me worried there for a moment." He said cheerfully. Ranma coughed and mustered up a smirk.

"Guess I'm just too stubborn to die." She croaked gaining a small chuckle from her companions. She slowly sat up with their help "So I take it you to won seeing as were all alive." The laughter died down and they fell into a long silence. Both Mousse and Ryoga gained a sour expression and didn't meet the fallen warrior's eyes. "Come on guys. What's with the faces?" she asked realizing a moment later she was still a girl. Taking a moment to confirm before looking back up she was confused. "But Why am I-?"

"Herb…" Mousse finally spoke. "He was too strong for us, I mean We held him best we could but." He trailed off and Ryoga took over.

"Are best wasn't enough. Before we could even use the kettle on you he was on us." His fist began to shake as he reflected on the battle. "He was too fast, he was using chi in ways I've never seen. Well I was distracted that damn wolf boy swooped by and grabbed it. Right from my hands." Ranma could tell by the shame in his face that this was no lie.

"Shortly after Herb kettle back he ordered his men off." Mousse took over again. "I guess he figured you for dead and didn't figure we were any threat to him." He look to the ground, his glasses falling over his face. "To be beaten so soundly by a musk warrior. Oh I do not know if I can face the elder." He said mostly to himself. Ranma was stunned.

"So that's it then. Herb wins and takes the damn kettle." She said looking down. She went to stand, trying to ignore the pain. "We have to follow, they can't have gone far yet." She winced before she could get far and fell back to her sitting position. Ryoga held her in place to keep her from injuring herself anymore.

"Stupid, you can hardly move." He grumbled. "You have to let I go for now. Best thing you can do is rest."

"But…"

"Saotome, to try and fight now would be suicide. Even after you heal up Herb will be back in the musk kingdom…The best thing we can do is rest up and head back to Nerima, I'm sure Elder Cologne will have some sort of plan." Mousse silenced the former boy's protest. With great reluctance Ranma complied and did her best to relax while the other two made camp around her. The long fight's exhaustion finally took hold and brought her to a dreamless sleep.

Back in Nerima Akane and Nabiki sat in front of the TV watching an interesting news cast. "There was a shining light seen at the top of mount Horaisan, which was subsequently followed by a massive landslide. There were no reported injuries but-" the news reporter droned on as Nabiki turned to her younger sister.

"Say! Isn't Horaisan the mountain that Ranma and the others went to, Akane….?"

"…"

"I wonder if anything happened to Ranma or the others…? How many weeks has it been without contact?" the middle Tendo's neutral tone hinted at worry. Akane forced a smile.

"Everything's ok…Ranma will surely come back soon…" she said trying her best to keep positive. Nabiki looked down with a sigh.

"…I hope so, but…" There was a crash from the kitchen followed by a shocked yell of Kasumi as a cup fell and broke. Before the two could even glance that way their father's voice came from across the room.

"Ughh! The shrine!" he shouted as the family shrine toppled for seemingly no reason. Genma entered from the courtyard to see what all the commotion was about. Only to stumble, looking down to find.

"Oh, the strap on the sandals I just bought!" Genma, Soun, and Kasumi shared a glance.

"Unlucky omens…"

"Hey…" Nabiki began but was quickly squelched by a slightly panicked Akane.

"I said everything's okay." She got up and went to the door, gathering her scarf and donning her shoes. She made her way out the door to the front gate. Looking down the long empty roads in both directions she left out a sigh, visible in the cold fall weather. _Soon…He'll come home soon…_ She rubbed her arms letting out another cloud of breath _Ranma…_

"Akane, please come inside…" Asked Kasumi shuffling out to where her younger sister was waiting. "Don't worry…Ranma is ok and will return soon." After watching her fidgeting sister for a moment she gave in.

"Yeah…" Akane said quietly. Kasumi started to lead her back to the house.

"It is very cold. Why not warm up in a hot bath?" she suggested but was met with silence. Just as they reached the door Akane stiffened up. Worried Kasumi spoke up "What's wrong?" Still silent the young Tendo broke away and ran back to the gate, "Akane?" she asked confused at her behavior. She followed Akane to the gate and tried to lead her back…but then she saw them. Three figures trudging down the street. A tall boy with worn tan clothes and a large backpack, a long hared boy in robes, and a short girl in Chinese clothes. "oh my"

"Ranma…" Akane whispered taking off down the road, eyes focused straight ahead toward the diminutive redhead. The three travelers looked up to the approaching figure, glad to see a familiar face. Ryoga stepped forward. With a big smile.

"A-Akane long time no see…" he greeted though she gave no notice and ran right by him to a very surprised and slightly shamed Ranma. The lost boy was left frozen, baring a heartbroken expression. The young Tendo pulled no punches and all but tackled the small redhead to the ground in a move that would make Shampoo proud. Ranma's gained a healthy blush as Akane held her down with a monstrous hug.

"Akane…" she managed but was cut off by her fiancee's muffled voice.

"Don't say word Ranma…Just don't say anything." She whispered tearing up a little bit. Mousse snorted and pulled his glasses up.

"Honestly. You see that. Being so forward in public, it's shameless." He said seriously though Ryoga looked steadfast in the other direction, refusing to look.

"I don't see anything!" He tried to convince himself. Akane manage to get back to her knees after calming herself down again. Ranma slowly sat up himself, not looking very cheery. She slowly seperated Akane from herself and tried to look her in the eyes but broke contact quickly. The youngest Tendo lightly wacked Ranma's shoulder wiping her tears and smiling slightly.

"Honestly Ranma you had me worried you were away so long." She said happilly. "All that just to get cured you really didn't hav-" she was going to go on but Ranma raised a hand.

"Look Akane I need to tell everyone something…could we please head inside…" She said in a low voice that made Akane worried, though she nodded and allowed Ranma to get up. She lead him back to the house by hand, mousse and Ryoga exchanged a worried glance and followed behind. This day wasn't going to be the cheerful return everyone expected…

Ranma swallowed a bit as he entered the room seeing the Tendo clan and his parents waiting with happy faces, even Nabiki's usual neutral expression was replaced with a small smile. "Hi everyone…" she greeted reluctently which the others took as free regin to speak.

"I knew you could succeed Ranma, truly this is a great day for our schools right Saotome?" Soun said throwing an arm over his friend.

"You know it Tendo. All my hard training has finally shown results eh boy?" Genma took the oppertunity to toot his own horn.

"Actually I-" she tried to reply but was cut off.

"Oh my manly son, beating that Chinese prince I'm so proud!" Nodaka gushed hands clasp in front of her.

"I'll admit the jerk had me worried, I don't know why?" Akane said laughing still holding the frustrated girl's hand

"But I didn't-" she attempted but it seemed futile.

"Humble? That's not like you Ranma. Thought you'd be bragging by now." Nabiki joshed from against the wall. Ranma brought her free hand to her temple and tried to calm down. Only Kasumi, Ryoga, and Mousse had remained quiet out of politeness or curiousity.

"Could you just shut up and let me talk!" she shouted suddenly quieting the rabble for a moment, though she shrank under the glare from her mother.

"Now son that is no way to talk to your elders." She scolded firmly.

"Sorry mom…." She replied looking down looking chastised, to her left she heard Ryoga snicker and she casually kicked out turning the snicker into a hiss of pain. "Look I got to tell you what happened…" she started but was interupted by Kasumi, though not so abruptly as the others.

"Ranma wouldn't you like to change back first?" she asked, "You probably been stuck like that for some time now…" she watched confused as she gave a small sad smile.

"Nah, that wouldn't be much help…." She said calmly, she glanced up noticing the mood had dropped. _Now they want to listen _she thought with a sigh. "Ya see I couldn't beat herb…..I lost…" she said with much reluctance, she'd had a week for reality to set in and had mostly accepted she'd be stuck like this a while. "He took the kettle and left."

"Oh kami…." Akane whispered paling slightly.

"You let him take the kettle? You call yourself a martial artist!" Her father said standing up at the table, Ranma glared at him.

"LET him! I'd like to see you fight him he had chi moves I'd never seen before! You say that like I didn't even try!" she shouted fist clenched. Genma stepped over the table.

"Men don't make excuses…" Nodaka said in a cool voice fingering the bundle on her lap.

"Your a disgrace, I taught you to be adaptable to any style a few little moves should have been nothing! Guess it's only proper your stuck like a weak little girl!" he shouted back, his anger far overcoming his sense at the time. Ranma's face went red, she couldn't even speak _How dare he! He wouldn't have lasted ten seconds against herb!_

"Those musk warriors were monsters!" Ryoga spoke up suddenly. "Herb nearly blew up half the mountain top!" Ranma was admittedly surprised at the words.

"It's true. Ranma almost died facing him." Mousse chimed in from his other side. Ranma couldn't help but smile slightly that her rivals were coming to her defense.

"D-died…" Akane nearly choked.

"Oh my. Are you okay Ranma?" Kasumi asked worried, slightly lightening the red heads mood.

"Yeah…I'm still pretty banged up but I'm live…." She said without much enthusiasm as her parents were still eyeing her with contempt…a disheartening sight. Nabiki narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't some sort of trick is it Saotome?" she asked suspiciously.

"Trick? What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would I lie?" Ranma shot back insulted.

"It just seems so convient…" Nabiki said with a shrug walking toward her. "If you get 'stuck' as a girl you can't fulfill any of the marriage purposals. You get an easy way out…" she said reaching down and grabbing the tea kettle on the table from earlier and chucked it at the unprepared martial artist. It clanged off her head and cover her in hot water, steam billowing about her form. "Ha, just like I th-…" the steam cleared revealing Ranma unchanged and slightly burned.

"Ow…." She wined a bit holding a tender spot on her shoulder. "Ya happy now?" she asked grumpy, the middle Tendo frozen for a moment.

"Y-You mean it's true?" she said fairly surprised getting a nod from the three travelers. She placed a hand over her face to collect herself. "Well I look like an idiot now….Sorry bout that" she said her face slightly flushed from embarrassment. There was a long silence in the room before Genma finally spoke up.

"well I guess that means there's only on thing to do…Tendo." He said looking to his friend who nodded and stood. He looked down to Ranma who was one of many confused at the sudden mod change.

"Ranma as it stands you can no longer fulfill the promise between our families by marrying Akane…" That talk was enough to shake everyone from their stupors.

"What!" came several voices at once, but they didn't faze the strangely stoic Soun.

"So instead…You'll have to marry me." he said calmly. This was met by an even louder response.

"Y-You can't be serious dad!" Akane stuttered.

"Are you nuts!" Ranma said much more straight forward.

"Making Ranma our mother…That's just sick." Nabiki said trying not to think about it too much.

"But father she's younger then me…" Kasumi argued trying desperately to sound polite but it was very strained. Ryoga and Mousse gagged but didn't say anything, Nodaka slowly stood.

"It seems like a fair Idea."

"Mom!" Ranma screeched feeling betrayed, though was met with cold eyes.

"As you have failed to honor your clan as a male it's only right you redeem yourself as a women." She said calmly. "Isn't that right daughter?"

"Daughter? I'm your son damn it! You can't make me marry him!" she shot back but was dealt no quarter.

"Is that how you feel? There are other ways to regain your honor…" she said revealing the clan katana. Ranma almost fell backing away. Genma shared his wife's look.

"Do the right thing girl. No reason to shead blood…"

"I'm not a girl damn it!" she screamed, knuckles white as she clenched her fists. Tears brimmed in her eyes, "I'm a boy…I am…." She said softly looking down. The Tendo sisters were in shock at this turn, this was so surreal. "I'll find a way!" the red head screamed and pushed past Ryoga and Mousse heading outside.

"Ranma!" It only took a second before Akane was to her feet and running out as well. Ryoga and Mousse soon followed, the lost boy almost turning the wrong way but was dragged in the other direction by the amazon. Nabiki and Kasumi were still in shock at this turn of events and by the strange behavior of their father and the Saotomes. The three adults though kept a neutral expression taking theirs seats again.

"She'll come to her senses soon enough." Said Nodaka calmly. Genma and Soun nodded heading over for a game of go.

"This all seems so wrong…" Kasumi whispered and looking to Nabiki who was looking out the window.

"This is big Sis…I'm not sure how this'll turn out but it won't be going back to normal. That's for sure…" the middle Tendo said calmly. Her older sister reluctantly nodded and joined her gaze.

It was getting dark when several figures returned to the dojo. The living room was empty, the Saotomes and Soun had left for the Saotome's home assuming the girl would go there. Kasumi waited at the door wringing her hands out of nerves and paranoia. Nabiki sat outside the gate her normal mask of neutrality shattered. The middle Tendo looked up as they people approached. A ragged Akane was being carried by a serious faced Ryoga and Mousse seemed fairly roughed up himself. "Couldn't find him?" she asked softly. She could hear her sister sobbing histericly in the lost boys arms as he sighed.

"No…" he said softly. "and I don't think he'll be back anytime soon…" he admitted softly, causing the girl in his arms to rock with sobs.

"Y-You don' mean…"

"No, Saotomes still alive." Mousse groaned taking a seat next to Nabiki. Up close you could tell that he was at the recieving end of quite a beating.

"Hey what happened to you?" she asked confused, he wasn't like that before.

"The old ghoul happened to him…" Ryoga grumbled.

"Colonge? But…"

"But what?" the amazon said bitterly. "I not only lost to Musk warriors…and badly at that. But I managed lose a… 'prime marrige canidate'…" he said with a grim smile. "Appartently she'd offered Ranma a place in their village as a warrior, still trying to get children out of the deal, but he turned it down…Since all of her plans fell through is probably part of the reason she kicked me out of the tribe…" Nabiki was silent, she didn't know where to begin. Everything was all falling apart.

"Ukyo also turned him away…" Ryoga added after the long pause. "She seemed pretty torn up about it though so I'm guessing she didn't mean to…" he said with a sigh as Akane started to calm.

"Oh Ranma…." Nabiki whispered, she couldn't even fathom what trama the pigtailed boy was feeling after being rejected by everyone. Akane motioned to Ryoga who helped her to the ground. She slowly got to her feet, but held onto the lost boy for stability.

"Akane!" came Kasumi's worried voice as she ran up to the group. "Are you okay?"

"Did cologne do this too?" Nabiki managed trying to piece the events together. Akane shook her head.

"No, Well they were checking with Shampoo I ran into Kodachi…" she said softly. "I don't know how she heard about it but she had lost it….we fought…" she trailed off a holding her clenched fist close to her.

"And you managed to get away?" Nabiki persisted. Noting Akane's behavior something big happened. Her sister shook her head but remained quiet. The oldest of the sisters exchanged a glance with her, they both had a bad feeling about this topic.

"Akane?" tears began to form in her eyes, and then she rushed forward nearly toppling Kasumi as she started sobbing again. "Akane, what happened?"

"I hurt her…I hurt her bad…." She managed as she sobbed heavily into her sisters shoulder. "I tried not to I really did! But she kept coming at me." she continued to spill her emotions. "She called me horrible things. She said I killed him. She said I killed Ranma!" while Kasumi tried to comfort her Nabiki looked to the boys whose faces were stoic, the middle Tendo swallowed a bit and turned back to her sister's jarbiled confession. "I-I got so mad…so mad. I started hitting her….I couldn't stop…so mad…" she finally trailed off into sobs, but the atmosphere left behind was grim.

"She…she didnt'…" Nabiki didn't dare ask louder than a whisper. Ryoga looked down, speaking softly enough that the cry Akane couldn't hear.

"She was in a real bad shape…we gave an anonymous call to the hospital but I'm not sure." He sighed "If she manages to survive there not much left of her that works…" Nabiki paled as Mousse nodded in agreement. "The police will be by soon, no doubt." The lost boy continued looking to the broken girl as the kind Kasumi tried to calm her. "I'll go…"

"What?" Nabiki asked confused, Akane's sobbing starting to trail off.

"I'll take the blame, just hide Akane until then and I turn myself in." he said firmly.

"R-Ryoga? You can't!" Akane protested, both Nabiki and Kasumi lowered their eyes slightly guilty at wanting desperetely to go along with the suggestion. The lost boy narrowed her eyes, his stubborn streak kicking in.

"There's no way I'm letting you go to jail Akane." He said firmly.

"But why? I'm the one who-"

"Because I love you!" he blurted out, further throwing the young Tendo off her equilibrium. After a year of hints and plans he finally said it, with no reluctence and total conviction.

"W-What?" she managed a whisper in response.

"I..I love you…" he said softer looking away. "I have for the longest time….that's why I have to go." He turned his back with much difficulty. Akane was struck speechless as she looked to her sisters and mousse, they had all known. _All this time and no one said anything…but it was making so much sense. The presents, how he always fueded with Ranma, always standing up for her…how could I be so dense?_ She thought struggling out of Kasumi's arms.

"You can't leave me! I won't let you!" she shouted, her thoughts completely mussed at this point. She couldn't think straight but she knew she couldn't let this happen.

"Akane be reasonable…" Kasumi whispered touching her sisters shoulder only to get shrugged off.

"How can you tell me to let an honest man go to jail!" she snapped. "Your no better then them!" she screamed causing her elder sister to flinch back.. The argument was cut off as the sound of sirens approached. Ryoga and Akane locked eyes both to stubborn to let down.

"Get back in the house, it's for the better if I go." He said firmly.

"No. You can't…I'm not losing you too." She shot back. The sirens started to close in, obviously something had tipped them off to this area.

"Damn, not much time." The lost boy cursed. "Look Akane I'm not letting you go to jail, so stop being stupid and get inside." He turned and started to head to the street but was stopped when she tightly grabbed him about the midsection. "What the?" she held tightly to him, her hot tears staining his shirt.

"Please…please don't go…"

"Akane…" he whispered, he was happy that she cared so much but it figured it would be during such a trying time. The lights were seen now as they turned onto the block and slowed on approaching the dojo. There was a groan as Mousse got to his feet.

"Damn you two are making me sick." He said both amused and frustrated. The others looked confused to the former amazon as he made his way over to the pair. "I have a better idea…"

"huh?" Akane and Ryoga got no answer, he merely walked past them and waited as the policemen exited their cars.

"We've come for Akane Tendo, suspected for the murder of Kodachi Kuno." Said the middle aged man as they showed their badges. Mousse lowered his cracked glasses.

"How nice for you?" he said pleasantly swinging his arms in a wide arch, from his torn sleeves several eggs flew out exploding on impact with the ground knocking the officers back and sending up a large cloud of smoke. He turned to Ryoga.

"Now grab Akane and run!" he commanded jumping and barely making it onto a nearby roof. The lost boy nodded shifting the clinging girl onto his back. Surprised she clasp herself around his neck unconsciously.

"Can't believe I didn't think of this…" he whispered starting off. "We'll try and get in touch with you" he said quickly to the middle Tendo before taking off. She nodded dumbly to the retreating figure. It only took a minute before the three were long gone. The police ran back to their cars and left in pursuit, sirens blazing. Nabiki turned to her sister who appeared to be in shock. Everything had happened so fast it was so surreal, she kneeled next to Kasumi and held her. Their reality had fallen apart, exploding in a chaotic climax only fitting for the insanity that was always present.

It would never be the same…

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Back what Matters

By RBF  
A/N- fixed the formatting problems so it isn't so hard to read.

6 years later...

In the sprawling metropolis of Tokyo many factions worked throughout the city, street gangs, mob bosses, politicians, or your everyday citizens just trying to get by. Though a hulking tower shadowed the city...a place so hideous that it was common practice to pretend it wasn't even there. The lawless zone for the most ruthless criminals.

The limitless fortress.

"Get back here you bitch!" echoed through the streets and alleyways. Foot falls soon followed as a girl burst out onto the street tossing aside bystanders, shots ringing out behind her. Her eyes glanced back to see seven men in suits following close behind. She smirked and with a near inhuman leap perched herself on top of a street light. She stood straight without any problem and waited for them to catch up. She bright red t-shit that hugged tightly to her chest, complimenting her large breasts. Her cargo shorts hung a little loose revealing a cute midriff. Her sneakers had a slight platform to them to that pushed her to a little over five feet. But her petite athletic frame mixed with her long blazing red ponytail created quite an appealing sight.

"You punks ain't worth my time." She said in a rough tone which nearly ruined the femme fatale appearance. She cracked her knuckles and narrowed her steely blue eyes. "But I'll make an exception." She said in a cool dangerous tone. "You should be glad, it's not often lowlifes like you get to fight Haruna Inuzuka 'The Queen of the Pits'." She continued eyes flashing causing a few to take a step back.

"Haruna Inuzuka! The undisputed pit fighting champion three years running.!" One of the younger men squeaked, the lead goon snorted. "What's wrong with you idiots, you're scared of a little girl!" he growled causing the perched girl to twitch. "You're all talk girly. You shoulda run home ta mommy when ya had the chance." He sneered, not noticing the dim aura that had developed around the girl.

"Looks like you just volunteered to go first. Let's see what you got!" she shouted crouching down and pushing off straight as a bullet into the middle of the group, eyes filled with animalistic fury. It only took moments before screams filled the area...

"Oh god my arm!"

"Where she go, ugh!"

"Leon! I'll get you whore, augh!"

"She ain't Human!"

"Where do you think you going?"

"AHHH!"

"She's insane! Let's get out of here!"

"Don't run we've only just begun. YAH!" a small explosion followed with a group of screams and then it all fell silent. When the smoke cleared only the girl was left standing, baring a few small bruises and ruffled hair. Around her was carnage; the Yakuza lay scattered about, some half embedded in walls, others in craters burnt, and broken. She snorted, and flipped her ponytail. "Hmph, that's what you get." She said, calmly placing her hands in her pockets and walking off like nothing had happened.

In another area of the vast city lay a small café. Nothing seemed to special about it, just a hole in the wall little place with one cook and one waitress. A little glowing sign hanging over it read "Honky Tonk". Inside this little café there were apparently only two customers that sat in the far booth. Two young men with spiked hair, one blond one brown. They fought like seagulls over a platter of sushi. The brown haired man smirking cause he managed to get the lions share. He wore a long white dress shirt and casual pants. Sitting on the bridge of his nose were a small pair of purple sunglasses that partially obscured his eyes.

"Ban how could you? I hardly got any," The blond pouted, electricity arcing around his clenched fists. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a green sleeveless vest over it. A worn pair of fingerless gloves covered his charged hands.

"N-Now Ginji, don't do anything hasty," Ban said trying to back out of the booth. But, the saddened blond grabbed him, sending electricity through his body. "Gah! Damn electric eel! Get off me!" he growled as the scuffle continued. Behind the bar a large manowered his newspaper and glanced their way, and sighed.

"Honestly if they have the energy to fight like that they should be out getting money to pay off their tab." He grumbled receiving a giggle from the girl dressed as a waitress on the other side of the bar. The brown haired waitress, a high school girl judging by her age, smiled.

"Oh cut them a little slack Boss. They just got back from a big mission yesterday." She said happily, getting only a grunt in reply. She went back to sweeping the floor watching the two friend's fight stalemate, as it usually did. Behind her the bell of the door rang and she turned to greet the customer. "Welcome to the Honky Tonk," she said with a slight bow, looking down to the shorter red head that had just entered. From what she could tell they girl was probably around her same age, and looked to have been in a fight. 'She must be here to see Ban and Ginji,' She figured, labeling the girl as a client. The girl looked generally confused.

"Ah hey. I wasn't aware any waitresses were working here." She spoke mostly to herself as she took a seat at the bar.

"Oh I've been working here a couple of months." The waitress interjected happily. "Though it's not often girls my age come here." She continued causing the red head to twitch. The man behind the bar laughed heartily, putting away his newspaper. He smirked a little before leaning back in his chair.

"Be careful what you say around this spitfire Natsumi. She's dangerous, even if she doesn't look it."

"Hey!" she shouted as her face slightly reddened. Her annoyance increased when the man laid a hand on top of her head. "You fond of that hand Paul?" she asked dangerously. The man laughed again, but took his hand back.

"Ah Haruna, you haven't changed one bit." He turned to his slightly confused waitress. "Natsumi, this is Haruna Inuzuka, another one of my regulars," he paused briefly, "though she had been missing for months. You had me worried." The red head snorted in reply.

"You just missed my income." She said, trying to hide her amusement. "Nice ta meet ya Natsumi." She greeted, shaking the girl's hand heartily.

"Um yes. Nice to meet you." The waitress managed with a sweatdrop, _She's really strong, My hand hurts a little_. "So you have a recovery service too?"

"Nah, I'm more of a run of the mill merc. Just making a living." Haruna said with a chuckle. "I let those knuckle heads handle the 'Getbacking'," she said turning back to Paul. "Now if you don't mind I'm starving, send some pizza this way." She cheered happily.

"Knuckle heads huh?" Came a voice from across the room. "Oh is that you Ban?" she said in mock surprise. "I didn't know you were here." She said, feigning innocence. Ban groaned and shook his head, both he and his partner stood and made their way over. Ginji smiled cheerfully, waving as they approached.

"Hey Haru!"

"Ginji, long time no see." She replied giving the former gang leader a hug, letting him take a seat at one side. Ban stood nearby but didn't sit down.

"It's been a long time. Where've you been?" the blond man asked with a slight frown. He'd missed her. The red head smirked, reaching into her shorts and pulling up a CD case.

"This is my meal ticket. I 'acquired' it from some Yakuza recently." She said with a smirk. Her companions all looked at the case for a moment.

"So, what's on it?" Ginji asked as the tension gathered.

"No idea." Haruna stated causing everyone to collectively sweatdrop. Ban smacked her on the back of the head.

"If you don't know, why are you so proud?" he shouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I over heard some of 'em talking about it, they were makin' a big deal about it. They mentioned a great treasure." She continued with a little pout, "But it's in some kind of code, so I wanted Paul to have a look at it." She handed the case to the bartender, who placed her order in front of her then plucked the disk from her hand. The redhead began to dive into her food with the ravenous nature not unlike the two men nearby.

"Hmm, well I'll check it out. Not like I have anything better to do." He shrugged, bringing the disk over to his laptop.

"Great treasure huh?" Ban trailed off, his glasses flashing menacingly. Haruna paused in her eating to glance back.

"Don't get any funny ideas Mido, I found the info."

"Didn't the Yakuza find it?" Natsumi spoke up suddenly.

"Well I guess. If you want to get technical about it." The red head relented woofing the last of the pizza down. "Mmm, that hit the spot."

"Damn. This some hardcore encrypting." Paul said as his fingers dancing across the keyboard masterfully. "This'll take some time to crack for sure. Whatever is on here must be really important." He continued without turning. Haruna gained a big grin.

"Ha ha, I knew it!" she cheered. "I'm gonna be rich!"

"I don't know Haru. I got a bad feeling about this." Ginji said with a frown. Still giggling, Haruna threw her arm over his shoulder. "Now now Ginji, You should know by now I can handle anything. Don't worry, I won't forget about you guys when I'm rich." She brushed aside his concern.

Natsumi sweatdroped at the whole scene. "My, she certainly is sure of herself."

"You have no idea." Ban said rubbing his temples.

"So you know Miss Haruna well then?"

"Fairly. We met her three years ago on a job." Ban said, thinking back. "We had only been working together a few months and it was a hard task. We had to find a client's necklace that was taken by Yakuza as protection payment. What we didn't know was that this particular family had some rather sick hobbies..."

3 years ago

Two men swiftly hop the outer wall of the Aoyama family compound and took out the surprised guards. Hugging the wall they make their way over to the back door. "If my info is correct it should be in his mistresses room. He gave it to her as a present from what I understand." Ban spoke softly as he broke the doornob and the lock mechanism of the back door.

"Right." Ginji said with a nod, slipping through the door to tazer the goon who had been intently watching a monitor. "Hmm, whats this?" he wondered looking at the program. It looked to be a feed from a security camera, but there was some kind of event happening. On the screen a crowd was cheering around a caged off area. Inside the cage was a young girl with several large men. It looked like bets were taking place., Ginji's eyes narrowed. The girl looked pretty ragged, apparently she had already been fighting.

"The hell is this?" he asked angrily, sparks arcing off his hand. Ban dragged him away from the monitor.

"We're only here for the necklace remember?" Ban said firmly.

"But Ban, this a close-circuit tv, that means it's nearby. We can't just let this happen. My conscience won't let me."

"Well my wallet will. We need this job to eat, and keep our car from getting impounded."

"But Ban!" the two locked eyes, wills battling each other until one relented.

"Fine," Ban sighed. "But, we get the necklace first, then we can clear your conscience."

His partner smiled brightly. "You're the best Ban."

The man in question merely sighed and motioned for him to follow. Retrieving the necklace was surprisingly simple, the whole estate had only a skeleton crew of guards. The pair began a quick search for the source of the video feed, noting that the warehouse nearby was particularly guarded. They made their way over, but were stopped by a large man at the door.

"Password?" the man asked at their approach. Ginji clenched his fist.

"I've got a password for yo-," he was about to slug the man with a charged punch, but Ban stopped him. He gave his partner a wink before He turned to the guard. Ban's eyes flashed over his shades. "I'm sorry, we didn't know there was a private gathering. Didn't mean to bother you." He led Ginji away. The guard snorted as he watched them walk off.

"Bunch of weirdoes. What the hell?" the man said as he watched the two men start across the street just as a huge semi came zooming by. There was a sickening crunch, and blood went everywhere. The two men were crushed by the huge vehicle right before the guard's eyes. "Holy shit!" The guard ran toward the street to get a better look. If someone called the cops, the pit fight would have to be moved to a safer location.

Though as he arrived at the sidewalk and surveyed the carnage a hand grabbed his leg. He looked down to see the upper torso of the brown haired man, bloodied from the accident, staring right at him. "You should wake up," Ban said with a wink, and all of a sudden the man was back at his post, thoroughly confused, and a little sickened. He didn't see the men anywhere, and there was no accident. Had they ever been there at all? "I must have eaten some bad sushi or somethin'," he grumbled trying to clear his mind of the disturbing images.

On the other side of the door, Ban snickered and continued up the hall. Ginji followed closely, shaking his head.

"You gave him the Jagan didn't you? Sly as always."

"Sometimes Ginji, it's better to use tact over brute force." Ban said arrogently. The pair started into the room...

"Ow!" Ban grunted as he took an elbow to the stomach. "What the hell was that for!" He growled, rubbing the spot as Haruna glare him down.

"I'd rather you not talk about THAT place. I have 'nough bad memories there and I don't need you dredgin' them up." she grumbled before turning her back to him again. Natsumi looked frowned.

"I'm sorry Miss Haruna, I didn't mean to make you sad. I was just curious," the waitress said softly. The red haired girl shook her head.

"Don't sweat it, maybe I'll tell you myself, when I'm up to it." She said softly. Paul sighed and stretched.

"It's no use. I won't have anything for you for a couple of days," he said with another sigh. Haru immediately threw on a smile.

"Heh, I guess I can wait a few more days to be rich." She snickered a little. The others shared a sweatdrop.

"Good, I could use an extra hand," came another voice. In the doorway stood a tall busty blond. The smirk etched on her lips spelt danger. "It's been a while Haruna."

"Hevn..."

to be continued

A/N feels nice to submit somthing again. I've had so much crap that kept me for doing it but now I should be okay. I happy to annouce that I have a Beta reader now which is very nice since I'm really not all that good at that sort of thing myself 6--. cough anyway you can look forward to the return of some of my older works and, if you guys are enjoying this one, more chapters of Geting back.

OKay now for some comments on the story. Haruna is obviously Ranma, and her 6 year absence will be explained in time. She shares many similarities to her old self but at the same time has changed in many ways as you'll see. Other characters where changed in the Nermia incident and will be showing up as the story goes on. Farwell true believers unil next time. Je ne!


End file.
